


Let's go to L.A.

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing?, business man junmyeon, fiancee/husband sehun, im sorry, its not that much tbh, sehun is a brat too, this is written in first person, vivi is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon loses his marbles because one of his employees was a dumb dumb, Sehun video calls him





	Let's go to L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a creative writing class of some sort and yeah I had to write a drabble in first person of a flat character and give it depth by making it act out of character. At first it wasn't meant to be an EXO drabble to be honest, but I couldn't help myself once I started writing it so here is it. Beware that I just started my writing class so I'm really not that good at writing yet, hopefully I'll get better.

“Fuck Steven, do you realise how much money the company just lost because of your stupid idea?” I said loudly, “you just set our budget back by a hundred thousand dollars! All this mess happened just because you decided to go ahead and buy that stupid advertisement even though I, very explicitly, told you that this company can not and will not be associated with their brand. Now get out of my face, you’re fired, I never want to hear from you again.” Steven’s eyes widened as my statement sunk in, his lips parted to say to say something back, however a quick glare from me was all it took to get him to shut up and scurry outside.

Fuck, this is _bad_, really fucking bad, I thought as I leaned back on my chair. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths; there’s no use getting worked up now, it’s not like I could go back to the past and prevent it… I opened my eyes once again after I calmed down and went back to work immediately. As I was drafting an email to inform the CEO that the person responsible had been dealt with, I received a Skype video call which I picked up after briefly checking whose name it was.

A face – a very beautiful face may I add – comes up on my screen. “Hey honey, I’m sorry to bother you while you’re working but I got distracted…” The beautiful man says with a sheepish smile as he scratches his head. “And well, Vivi peed on that beautiful cream rug that your mum bought in Turkey. I asked the cleaning lady to get it dry cleaned but she said the stain might not come out. I’m truly so sorry, I will get you a new one.” Oh fuck, not the rug too.

“Hi Hunnie, don’t worry about the stain. Yes, it was expensive, but it’s just a rug. Don’t worry about getting a new one, you and Vivi matter more than an exotic rug. I must go, today is a busy day and I have got to email the boss. Maybe I will ask him for some time off too, how about that? We can go to Paris for a few days, I really need a break.”

A laugh boomed across the small private office, I could see his eye crinkling cutely from across the screen. “Ah hyung, why are you so obsessed with France? We should go to L.A. this time around; we’ve been to Paris so many times that we are almost locals.” “What do you mean by that?” “Anyways, sorry again to have bothered you, I will leave you to work now. See you later, I love you.” Sehun made a few loud and obnoxious kissing noises and hung up immediately.

I felt a smile spreading on my face; this brat… “I love you too.” I muttered as I stared at the ended call. It was time to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! If you can give me some constructive criticism over this drabble, I'd really appreciate it. I need it since my class is an open course so I don't receive feedback from a teacher or a tutor.   
Until the next time, hehe


End file.
